A Maiden Among The Weeds
by pink-strawberries
Summary: Shizuka is thief Bakura's daughter. The early death of her mother has hardened her heart and she vowed to kill the one who killed her mother. Her fake desguise as a man has led her to the castle of the Pharaoh and the High Priest Seto...... shizukaxseto
1. the scar of revenge

I would like to just mention that this story was mainly inspired by the fabulous Disney movie Mulan

(Which in no shape or form do I own)

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Mulan or Disney so don't prosecute me I am just an innocent fan of all three.

* * *

**A Maiden Among the Weeds**

_By:pink-strawberries_

* * *

_Chapter one: _**The Scar of Revenge**

The raging fire burned with no mortal end behind a small crowd of people whose gaze was not deflected in any way by their uncomfortable surroundings.

A woman and four soldiers stood a striking distance apart, with the four soldiers challenging the woman who clasped a small pocket knife tightly in her solid paw.

Screams of men, women and children echoed incoherently as their homes were burnt to ash by a crimson flame that plummeted the roves of the feeble mud huts, spreading like a desert fire.

Soldiers clad in tan skirts with bear chests pointed their spears in presage at the individual victims who tried to escape the massacre, or those that stumbled accidentally away from the orders of the armed soldiers.

Each soldier wore a tightly expressed blank and barren look on their dark and weary faces, children hollered in freight and pain tightly squeezing their parent's waists.

The woman wore a cream dress that flared all the way down to her shins, the unmovable look that was plastered on her face showed courage.

But she was easily outnumbered. Her pale blue irises seldom shifted their uncanny gaze at the four soldiers standing triumphantly a short distance before her.

Her charcoal coloured hair swished slightly in the intense breeze, the ash and dust on the dirt ground blended into a slight tornado caressing her pale and scratched legs.

The young woman's eyebrows lifted and squashed together in an untidy bunch revealing and emphasizing the torment and frustration that pulsated through her youthful body.

Her long waist length hair shook isolated strands of hair onto her pale complexion causing her eyes to flicker in annoyance, but the hollow pupil never shifted their solid positions.

The four soldiers that stood before her held large spears, all four of the spears held a light speck of blood that dripped evilly from their newly sharpened tips.

The four men easily over towered her like a tree over a bush, but this obvious unfairness of size didn't by the faintest meaningfulness cause the young maiden of fair height to lose concentration and drown herself in fear.

She didn't by the slightest millimeter flinch in uncertainty. Courage burned resolutely on her pale irises.

Her pale paw held the small silver dagger tightly, pressing her fingers positioning them around its tiny gaps. The fire that continued engulfing the town reflected clearly on her shiny sky blue cornea, the four soldiers weren't flinching either staring at the girl's tight gaze as though she would never blink.

Her rosy lips turned a surprising shade of light purple, and the sides of her lips drooped downwards into a bored frown.

The smoke choked the living breath out of the panicking victims that had being grasped by the smokes seductive fumes.

The black smoke just brushed the sides of the woman's face, but its ineffectiveness wore the patience right out of the soldiers' solid physiques. Two of the four ungentle men gritted their yellow teeth in spite, she was a strong ox but not unbreakable.

The soldier furthest to the right made the first move to break the groups childish stupidity to stare unblinkingly at a mere victim of the majesties needs.

She was just a throw away necessity that had no other important needs left. Her fate was as good as a decaying corpse.

She knew this as well as anybody but the truth wasn't going to stop her, and she would acerb hold on to her own desired fate, until the other caught up with her, even then she would fight to the very extent, until the boulder fell, giving up was unimaginable.

The chafed soldier trusted his right hand instantaneously at the woman's torso. Her reflexes were sharp, and almost immediately dodged the attack, but the metallic edge of the blade made slight contact with her upper arm, tearing her shirt and revealing a minor crevasse on her left arm.

The rip startled her insignificantly her body shivered a little, before resuming to their previous position. The blood leaked down her arm staining a long track of red, her gaze shifted, her eyes and body twitched in a light stinging on her cut.

Her grip on the gold plated knife tightened, her feet slid further apart, and her arm lifted swiftly. She pounced on the man on the furthest left, and plunged her dagger unknowingly into a random spot anywhere that she could pierce.

The man roared in affliction, earning the attention of the other three men around him. All three grabbed the girl by her charcoal hair and tugged it with all their strength; the impulse caused tears to swell in her widened eyes.

The pain soon drowned and her dagger was retrieved from the soldier's left shoulder, the blood-smeared knife the fear of her killings had made her unable to think rationally.

The dilemma in her blood stained hands pounded within her frail heart and the knife of death, was swished wildly in the transparent air.

The three uninjured soldiers dodged her mad attacks, while she stood only a foot away form them. Her mind went numb she couldn't think the uneasiness was like a tumor pressing down her blood circulation, constricting her within her own mind.

One of the three soldiers grabbed her arm and the second followed suit, signaling the third soldier to cut the thorns and shatter the glass.

The neatly sharpened spear was held tightly against the soldier's callous hand, within a second or less the gleaming point of its obelisk smashed vigilantly into the woman's lower abdomen.

The distracted woman finally woke to the pain, its immortal emotion aghast her entire body, protruding her teary eyes and tensioning her worn out muscles.

Blood spurted out from the puncture, the moment it made contact and flowed faster and quicker that the Nile. The soldier was slightly splattered with blood but nothing compared to the woman below him, he retrieved his long spear from within her stomach and caused more pain to be indulged in.

The woman screamed continuously in tired agony, but life was taking its toll, nature had given up, and her fate has finally caught up with her.

Her courage was blocked and fear, pain, misery seeped though the cracks, it was the Armageddon of her life, no-one can live to say she wasn't brave, but mother earth and the three fates just teased with her, playing with her nothingness.

It was a nightmare to see, no one deserved this kind of bullying, to be bullied by the ones that control our lives, our fate, our emotions it was pure spite.

But when they choose their victims, no debate could change their ironic point of views, impossibility became possible and the heavens would continuously flip from good to evil.

The fourth injured soldier lay motionlessly in a dirty heap on the sandy Egyptian ground wind blew his dead hair and the sun smeared his dead face.

The other three soldiers merely wept for their friend this was war conditions a loss of life was to be expected, but to be killed by a woman in her attacks angered the strong bold men, they only believed to die in a fair battle and women fought no battles at all, they were weaklings of nature.

The soldier pinning down her right arm immediately, growing tiresome of her continuous whining. With the pinnacle of his right foot he kicked her wound almost enjoyably, smirking as her face creased surprisingly and her torn arms protectively hugged her wounded flesh.

The godly liquid that sustains ones life cascaded beautifully down her shirt on to her shivering thighs, the pool of brilliant red made the soldiers cringe slightly, but disgust was not always avoidable.

The soldiers withdrew slightly when her hands full of pain started to tremble, her entire body followed in queue, her body shoke like an enormous spasm overtaking stability.

Her bloody fingers spread long streaks of rouge onto the pinpoints of her cheekbones, the skin on her face stretched brokenly.

Life was becoming a mystery, death was turning into a clear painting, all she could see was her old life, the life that was evidently falling off the cliff, her loved ones, her family was only a dim light swallowed by the redness of pure death.

Her life was a Mona Lisa smile turned into a hasty frown; her large eyes perfected by her painter closed its born gaps. Fate caught up with her and proudly overtook her physically tortured body; her life was sucked right out of her sensitive veins and arteries.

Breath escaped her dying lungs, tears dried into mere salt crystals, pricking her deoxygenated skin life was simply not worth living anymore. The elders that bullied her grew bored and just uninterestedly threw her decaying corpse away.

The soldiers grimaced a look of victory; the woman was near the purest extent of eternal matrimony and they had finished what was to be done.

The finishing touch of varnish, the final sprinkle of icing sugar. The ox has been tamed, not virtually but it was enough to be enough. The soldiers argued to who would carry her corpse, all three was concentrated in a lively game of loser takes all.

Their game faces showed their anxiety but who ever was to carry death, it did not sediment ally matter all that was important was what they would expeditiously do to her shell.

The taller soldier lost the lively game and was mocked to carry her physical body; he groaned in bitterness, he wasn't enjoying the job of a slave.

But what the master commanded was statute, he randomly grabbed her small body and carried her like a bag of waste.

Her head dangled uncomfortably and her arms swayed lifelessly, the limps muscles of her legs went soft and her eyes rolled backwards, like a sleeper of eternity.

To the soldiers dislike blood was stained on his war attire, the blood tainted clothes of the fates recent victim was eventually starting to harden but fresh blood continued to flow, this was much deeper in colour in comparison to her previous loss of blood.

Her matte black hair was tangled with blood and her conjunctiva shut her tourmaline blue eyes tight. The soldier carried her thoughtlessly in his arms detesting every moment of contact with an unliving being.

The other two men followed in queue, the seldom look of gaze on their anguished faces, were hid drearily by their downcast expression.

Their heads bowed in salute almost feeling remorseful for the poor creature, it was not out of hate or revenge did they cast their spears it was a order, a order of kill all leave no remainders, no prisoners, no nothing except death.

The fire that once raged immortally before the young girls death, had died down, sparks of flame still grew on the ash filled town but there wasn't much to feed its hungry appetite, there was nothing worth holding on to left.

Dark bundles of black coal like ash rose magnificently to the ocean blue sky, obstructing the suns peculiar rays, shadowing the dead town in an eerie darkness.

You would think a dead town would have dead bodies lying in their positions where they breathed their last breath, but this town was emptied of corpses it was almost like it contained no inhabitants.

Only a warm duvet of ash and leftover splinters from the obliteration of eternal flame, no bodies scattered the grounds as expect, not a single soulless creature.

The three soldiers glanced cautiously at their surroundings watching out for any dead ends or escaped corpses that are meant to be dead.

The one carrying the death-pale lady walking in front, obviously promoting his bravery, his giant steps made the other two to copy and keep up to motion, they hid behind him like utter cowards.

The brave leader carefully maneuvered his way around the burnt huts and other items, undetectable because of their deformity, his free hand grabbed a plank of wood and shooed away the newly emitted fire.

He charged ahead of the other soldiers who all panicked with cowardice and fear of the scorching fire, the giant of a human marched a short distance away form the ash town.

He spotted a tunnel and motioned the other two to follow. They did obediently as they were told. The dark hole made it gravely impossible to see but a light at the further end of its long boundaries was seen.

The three soldiers marched on, as their footsteps quickened the light at the end of the darkness grew bigger, swallowing the dark overture.

Following precautious in their dim shadows a cotton haired man, held the diminutive hand of a juvenile urchin. The grayness of his pupils almost blended in with the rest of his eyes, the whiteness of his hair was illuminated in the pitch of darkness.

A young child walked silently beside him, her wide eyes were obstructed with fear and confusion, and the dark hair on her small head was diminished by the complete darkness that drowned every corner.

The softness of their footsteps silenced noise; the soldiers never realized another presence. The light of the room reached full view, the image widened the mouths of all three of the soldiers, even the one of the giant hung in shock.

The rooms brick walls was almost inch by inch splattered by blood, the light bounced off the redness and swallowed the large room in a blurry maroon shade.

A huge cauldron stood centrally in the middle of the large room, detached body part spewed from the stew the cauldron was cooking, flame ignited at the bottom of the large pot. The flesh and other pieces of human corpses bobbed lively in the crimson mixture.

An elderly man camouflaged by a tan robe stood diligently next to the cauldron his white hair fell in long strands, untidily onto his leathery face.

The edges of his eyes and mouth were covered by messy masses of crows feet and smile lines, though one would wonder why his grim features showing no sign of happiness and glee, rather a face of malice and pure abominate could ever wear fine lines at the edges of his lips.

The three soldiers walked uneasily desperately avoiding the unnecessary attention of the old man; his unmoving glance was carefully inspected as the three walked incoherently.

The robbed man shifted his bent head and showed his decaying face, both of his serpentine brown eyes stared unnoticeably at the three soldiers, his gaze shot right though the fear growing steadily on their masculine complexion.

The three soldiers prostrated honorably at the feet of the elderly man, the giant-like soldier held the corpse of the girl in front of him, his hard eyes dared not look up.

"Sir I have brought the last of the towns people" his voice was bold but uneasiness could be detected, and that is what satisfied the elderly man.

"It took you stupid pigs long enough, how hard could it be to slay a mere girl" the aggravation in his stomach rose sufficiently to the surface.

His brown eyes flared red and his lips parted, showing his large fangs on either side of his mouth.

"It took you four, the time it took your pairs to annihilate the whole town, for you to kill one measly.......". The fine lines at the far side of his attenuate lips, lifted barely seeable for the human eye.

"I see there is only three, what happened to the Matar?" the old man questioned with curiosity defined simply in his harsh voice. "Sirr ... heee wass killed........" the bold man stammered, his articulate pride was shattered, he was wise enough to know something to his dislike was about to surface.

The old man turned his heavy head to face the snow white in front of him, "I presume, by this young, dead maiden before me?" his voice turned a dynamic crescendo right the way down a rocky cliff. "I asked you lot of pigs a question, don't you dared ignore me. I could sentence you to death, and the genius thought still lingers in my mind".

"Ye..e..ss, my lord" the three replied simultaneously, the uneasiness and reconciliation in their monophonic voices replied, dearly for their lives were dangling on a thin piece of bread.

"As I suspected you bunch of fools are worth nothing and can do nothing other than drop your heads, or become mummified alive". The bottled up anger rose as swiftly as his voice, his eyes stared like a dead mans last sight, trying to read the obvious expressions on the three men's faces.

"Sorr..y sir it's jus..." the elder refused to be submerged in the alibis of incompetent fools, his robe swished madly around in mid air, his arms in a dysfunctional position.

"Just throw snow white into the red sea", his agile pace muffled the last words as he slithered off immediately without a half glance. The three soldiers stood silently transfixed on the warlock surroundings, the giant one was staring smirking at the other two.

"I carried her here, it is only just if you two do the rest" this was not said in suggestion, it was a command.

The two smaller inexperienced soldiers, merely nodded in agreement, an argument in this underground chamber would cost them more than a dirty hand, much; much more.

The two looked like Siamese twins as they lifted the youth sturdily with their quivering arms, their build was not strong, an onlooker would wonder why they would even think of becoming a soldier; it wasn't in their genes.

They look malnourished, and tiny for their age, common signs of poverty; they had to become a slave they were captivated by poverty.

The solemn look on their heavy faces, grew stronger they hesitated to throw her in, she was indeed a beautiful specimen of nature, but the lousy fact was she was already dead; and they weren't in any mind about to get premature mummification to save a dead girls body.

All three of the men hung their heads in silence and the only noise in the whole room was the crackling of the fire, they waited for what seemed like a century; their arms turned numb.

"I think it is time, just throw her in". The giant soldier whispered.

"May she live a better life elsewhere in a more decent dwelling and gain absolute happiness; happiness that never fully mature in this life, Gods bless her after life".

The final wishes made and all was set off with a stone heart. The two holding on to her, one holding her legs while the other clasped tightly onto her dead shoulder, throw her softly into the boiling mass of magma-shaded liquid.

Her body disintegrated the moment it touched the heated surface, her arm bobbed many times before capsizing into oblivion. The water rose sue to its new guest, a guest that will stay far beyond her watery death.

A tear might have been shed among the men, but all tried desperately to hide their sudden sparse of sadness, they uncomfortably made their way diligently towards the same pathway the elderly scorn previously walked through.

No one noticed a perennial cascade of tears, flowing out of ones eyes, the tears splashed the immoral ground and cleansed that very spot it landed on. But the being that shed the tear was gone, left like a walking angel, disappeared like an indistinct ghost.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Broken pots of bitter substance littered the unkempt walkway; a group of young females dressed in white sequined tops with carefully braided hair stood seductively waiting for a host.

Men in white and tan shorts walked uneasily down the busy road, their red eyes squinted ghastly at the pass byres, a couple might even tap the girls with tassels and sequins on their wriggling posteriors.

Loud sounds of shattering clay and screams of indecisiveness rattled the squashed huts of the small town.

Children with small knives chased younger children in confusing circles, and horse feces littered the unwashed and noisy roads.

Items big and small were dropped onto the street and occasionally hit people unexpectedly, and large pools of urine were deposited rudely and the side of the narrow roads.

Weapons were abandoned on sidewalks some still held the dry stain of blood, others the blood was still fresh.

A youth walked gallantly, unfearing of the road she stood on, the town she inhabited in, courage and power blew in her tranquil blue and gray eyes.

Her fiery hair stopped at her slim waist, her clothes were plain and boyish; only consisting of a tan tunic and white shit underneath, laid together with a clean pair of sandals.

Eyes followed her presence, but she barely gave them any thought, her grace and strides were of great power, it was shown on her iris, the very birth right she held, everyone knew her and all made way for her honorable pace.

The gaze she shot at civilians was almost intimidating, but she was only a girl.

* * *

Well what did you guys think, I know this chapter went on and on and on and nothing much happened but in future chapters it should hopefully get better.

I will get together the next chapter as fast as I can {no promises} so yah

Till next time adios!

A/N i would like to dedicate this new and improved chapter to Yamiko Yakou she saved me and my torment of stupidity.


	2. the world in your very eyes

Hey guys I am back and ready for another chapter of this fic................

I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter I will try and make this chapter just as good maybe better (I hope) if I am late on updating I am really sorry god created school and I have to put up with it (unfair).

ENJOY...............

A/N: sorry the last chapter the splitting of areas wasn't very clear cause I didn't check but I hope I can do it properly this time.

A humongous Thank you to all my reviewers you were the ones who made me write this chapter earlier, it was due to your gratitude that inspired me. I love you all!!!!

* * *

**A Maiden Amoung the Weeds**

_By: Pinkstrawberries_

* * *

Chapter 2: The World in Your Very Eyes 

The days sunlight pierced the Shizuka's sensitive eyes, her cornea burned under the sunlight's radioactive rays, the youth rubbed her eyelids in annoyance, any disturbance to her eyes was her weakness, though not many knew this; it was a submerged secret.

Both her eyes were watery and tender, but after a few blinks, it healed naturally soothing the previous agony that would forever taunt her excursive life.

Shizuka's eyes were not normal or not earthly as some that have just seen her graceful boldness go past would say, one of her eyes the eye on the left had a water blue iris while the one on the right was a translucent gray.

No other maiden in Egypt had the antique eyes she was blessed with or at least no one known to the village's people.

Those that have laid their own dark brown eyes on her hers, have never forgotten the simplicity yet sophisticated colour and tones her irises bore it was more than an image it was a whole galaxy of endless perplexity.

At the corner of a very vile smelling pathway, an orange and saffron feline scooted out from the shadows of the rubbish heap that people dumped in its very corner.

The disarrayed cat had patches of fur virtually missing from its lean body; its head was smaller than a normal cat and its uncut claws protruded dangerously.

The feline's unshaven whiskers were bent and split, and the top of its low head was naked, the fur completely gone; making sunlight reflect off the top of its bold head.

The cat bared its pugnacious fangs that still had bits of raw meat and rubbish stuck to the perpendicular angle where the gums and teeth met.

The cat's lengthy claws protruded out even further. Unshaken by the sudden interference with her once clear path, Shizuka merely twitched at the sight of the grotesque cat.

With one clean swipe with the tips of her small foot, Shizuka kicked the feline at the bottom of its stomach, its screech echoed boisterously through the hard wall it was smashed against, but the piercing screech soon died out until silence took over completely.

The nearby villages scantily stole a glimpse of the adolescent's actions; most of the people walking on the dirty and undeveloped streets were dazed and could hardly walk a few metres before falling down, some stayed down while others continued their pitiful journey.

There were those who had maximum control of there bodies, but they didn't make a sound in offence or objection; they just looked for merely a second then continued on with their wasteful lives.

Shizuka continued striding along the decaying streets, mud huts were low and looked like it was caving in on itself, seldom a donkey or maybe even a horse would canter through these criminal roads.

But usually the horse belonged to a soldier here to catch fugitives or lessen the capacity of crime.

It would never work even to the extremes of death they continued to live their unruly lives, it seemed not a single being could even slide in a word of suggestion; the people were purely self-centered.

The weather was permanent it rarely rained, if it did, it poured like a waterfall and soaked the dry sand dunes of Egypt the effect would take days even weeks to mend; for it to be walk able again.

The deep blue sky was an elegantly endless picture and the light strands of stratus clouds streaked the horizon like whisks of an elder's hair.

Shizuka paced hastily along the street and over walked the puddles of unknown yellow, red and brown liquid, her face was foreseeing pallid and a single freckle sat solidly at the side of her flaky lips.

The females magenta coloured mane burned right down to her lower abdomen, the short bangs that hung mildly underneath her face swayed and dusted her complexion.

Her height was reasonable but was what un-intimidated others, she was not of great tallness not even for a girl. Her height was definitely an unfair disadvantage, but misjudgments cost people their sinful lives.

Shizuka forcefully entered a camouflaged doorway, inside the inhabitants or visitors were all or mostly men, only a few females could be detected and they were the ones that wore sequined tops with tassels.

The room was over crowded and many men drank red or orange liquid from aged pots of amateur craftsmanship, the bar smelt of burning in scents and decomposed grapes.

Spilt beverages and items of smashed pottery or clothing deranged the gritty ground; Shizuka silently placed herself on a chair far from the rest of the people and veiled herself in the shadows.

She leaned against the worn out bench of the bar, the chipped wood had scratch marks and rude indentations obscuring the cheap surface of the furniture.

The shelves behind the counter was lavished with a multitude of bottles and clay pots, dust sat anciently on the surface of the bottles and pots, the shelves were disheveled and unorganized.

The bottles looked untouched and detesting to drink the liquid that inhabited inside.

The old bartender came into her view underneath the dim light of a clumsy candle, his face was in a squared shape, and his squinty eyes drooped by the access fat over his thick eyelids, fatigue brightly showed on his aged face.

His lips rounded into a hasty smile, when he saw Shizuka grimly sitting in the unlighted corner were the weak light couldn't reach her.

The bartender was modest and mutely unspeaking, his spectral features intimidated people; the way his eyes would stare blandly at you or his uneven skin that was full of blemishes and burn marks.

"Would you like anything......." His quiescent words were muffled by the sound made behind Shizuka, his pupils would twitch every time Shizuka lifted her head to look him in the eye.

The man almost opened his mouth in awe; his crusty lips made a slight o shape as he continued to stare, like so many others he was overwhelmed by Shizuka's supernatural features, her different coloured eyes or her lurid and colourless complexion.

Shizuka stared blankly at the man's actions before resuming her previous position, and hung her head low, cloistering her face away from the worlds superficial judgment.

"I'm..m so..r...r...y" the man whispered, before swiftly turning away from angering the youth. Shizuka just continued to stare at the ground in dismal.

Shizuka politely nodded her head before speaking in her own inaudible voice. "I would like a pint of asses milk and a bottle of grape cider" she paused for a while "Please" and continued to hang her head low, she watched the ground, nothing going on interested her, it was all a ton of feces to her.

Her hair adjoined and nearly completely obstructed her face to be seen; she didn't mind all she wanted was the liberty to be left in isolation.

The bartender carefully gave her, her pint of asses milk in a clay cup, and placed the bottle of grape cider beside her. Shizuka lifted her gaze and took the cup and settled it near the edge of the bench were she sat without modulation.

Her hand circled the rim of the clay cup a couple of times before lifting it before her mouth, her lips parted letting the nutritious liquid escape into her mouth.

Within minutes Shizuka had accumulated the whole pint of asses milk, she placed her cup back down and wiped the white milk foam off the side of her mouth with the sleeve of her worn out shirt. Shizuka lightly pushed the cup towards the direction of the bartender.

She mumbled a light "Thank-you" before sliding her body off the chair and stood proudly on her two feet.

A young drunken lad tightly slid his fat, bulky biceps around Shizuka's thin waist, his arm tightened its grip and his head positioned itself behind her neck.

"How da ya feel gurl" "Ya wana more...... come hom wit me....an..i'll giv ya more" his acidy breath lingered in Shizuka's hair and ears, the smell reached her nostrils, where she crinkled her arched eyebrows in disgust.

Shizuka trusted her Achilles heel a few metres above ground and socked the man between his thighs, his masculine voice screeched in agony and swore words of curses every once in a second.

"Wat da Fuk, you bitch of a bitch" "you are ........gona getit.....now" his words of threat were pronounced wrongly but the basic meaning was defiantly audible.

The other men around the room stood up and changed their expressions; even the bartender was attentive of the situation.

The injured man stood up cupping his injury and mildly attacked Shizuka with his left hand. Shizuka merely ducked the lousy punch and she effortlessly socked him again in the same target this time even harder.

"You son of a fucken mother fucker" "get fucked"

Her curses were jovial and held hardly any serious contempt in them, but the man fell distinctly on his back and both his hands cupped his lower abdomen.

"Arggghhh fuck you bitch, u ...fuck ......". His pain suppressed his faded cusses; Shizuka sneered and smirked at his impaired body, her eyes returned to their usual blankness.

The unkempt man cried feverishly in excruciation, making the men whose attentive eyes were drawn to the seen, smirk in revenging humour.

Some rose off their sinking seats, while others returned to their own worlds of drinking, talking, laughing, shouting, playing and cussing it never changed, their lives were never or unwanted to be adjusted.

People including the bartender dauntingly stared in stupefaction of Shizuka's illegal action, here any attack done on a man by a woman is illegal, if caught the girl could die.

The crowd died and so did the mans pain, Shizuka just stood in patience as if waiting for him to move, he stood up and his legs wavered a bit by he didn't lose balance.

"You've go..t it now gurl" "I'm gonna ma..ke ya suffer.....like ya neva suffered b'fore" his voice shook forcefully the echo in his voice livened up with every letter he spoke.

He scrunched his face up in an intimidating look; his eyes flew open defining the premature wrinkles silently embedded in his fore head and his nose flared turning a shade of red.

Shizuka cocked her head in an undignified manner, her eyes were disentranced and her mouth was almost detectable of a grin.

The angered man shook in fury, his bowl-sized hand grabbed Shizuka's tidy tunic, creasing the fabric with his brute force.

Shizuka's face changed her blithesome look died and a look of acrimony was born, her eyes no longer twinkled with vengeful humour, instead it was replaced by indignation.

The crazed egotistic man wrapped his arms around Shizuka's fair neck, his fingers squeezed with redness, though Shizuka wasn't fazed at all.

She grabbed a gold plated knife encrusted with blue and gray diamonds, it was of medium size and the handle was thin and elegant, but as much as the glamour awed you its pinnacle was sharp and deadly.

With one speeding plunge the precious knife entered the warm insides of the man's throat and resurfaced digging out the man's large trachea. She was well known for her strength with swords, and unfortunately this man was her latest victim, unaware of her poison.

"ARHHHHGGGGHHH.......fuck, what did ........you do..... god you bitch......." His words were husky and weepy. The men in the background dropped snickers of laughter; Shizuka wiped the blood-tainted knife on the man's shirt and pushed it back into its resting spot under her tunic where it safely resided in its pocket.

The mans face turned an opaque blue and his arms softened, the brownness of his yellow eyes turned maroon and his mouth bared his gruesome fangs, blood ran freely from within the bodily constraints of his throat.

His muscles went lumpy and he lost conscience, Shizuka observed from in front of him and made no effort to help him, no-one did they all were transfixed in pure amazement.

Silence was slowly eating itself and the landing of dust could be heard, men stood up on both feet even on chairs or tables to obtain a clearer view without having to encounter the red head or entrap themselves in her haunting charisma.

Shizuka returned to the bench were she sat and grabbed her dusty bottle of grape cider, the bartender cowered in a vertex and hid his face from her view, not that she couldn't see him.

With no waves or bids or farewell, Shizuka dove away from the peoples peering eyes, the whole room was still silent and no one dared move.

She walking liberally into the freeness of the outer air, the atmosphere had changed since she last stood to observe the skies predictable changes.

The horizon set into a sublime sunset with a multitude pallet of colours and shades, the sun sank into the flaky sand and evening was taking over.

The roads held less guests and visitors, so Shizuka walked solemnly vertically down the abandoned street, rubbish, urine, filth still more or less littered the streets pathways, but there was no beings there to create more filth more filth than there already was.

* * *

The world set into slumber before his eyes even the majestic aura of the sun went to rest, letting his sister Artemis the moon take over, to look over the world and to visually catch fugitives and guide an innocents way.

Darkness swallowed the remaining light, leaving small spots in its deathly grip, the moons pale face glowed with cold anticipation and the stars bowed their heads in glory.

The sky looked hollow and endless, everything ness became nothingness, it is when evil can finally advantage over good, when thieves stole from the rich, when assassins killed their victims, when a man's wicked mind comes into full strength or simply when a man can weep for sorrow.

The cool nightly breezed blew hair in his face, sand brushed his tender feet and locks of tears leaked from his closed eyes onto the yellow sand.

The white masses of hair illuminated the darkness and gave light; his tanned skin was lightly touched with shallow wrinkles around his eyes and nose.

A deep scar ripped with pinkness on the left side of his shrunken cheeks, the causes of the crevasses embodiment was ancient but the pain of it's memorabilia was recent and forever.

Navy clouds billowed in the desert sky, the pointy cliff prodded out above the grandness of a deep valley were minimal amounts of hydration still lively flowed.

The wind wasn't harsh it only lightly hugged the one mans body, water calmly flowed down the galley, stars winked with recognition of his pain; even nature respected his emotions because not many could match it.

The cotton haired man kneeled with forlornness, tears wet his cheeks and blurred his eyes, he bowed respectfully in front of a small stone tablet; its edges were smooth and the inscriptions were written in beautiful calligraphy.

'_Here lies the worlds most precious flower, 'Gabrielle' in the lightness of one day she was taken away by the wickedness of the pharaohs soldiers'_

'_May her beauty and virtues rest in eternal harmony; away from the pain of life'_

__

The tablet was placed at the center of a small cliff the dirt beneath it was hard and solid, it sat undisturbed in its sanctuary, but it was obvious the body of its owner was not buried beneath.

The middle aged man continuously kneeled faithfully in front of the grave stone, his cheeks were both stained with tears, his hair was accidentally teased by the wind, but he did nothing to prevent or treat his troubles; this mere trouble didn't mean anything to him, it didn't annoy him.

Time past with no end and midnight was setting over the land, the man and his sorrowful tears didn't alternate, he continued to mourn and the pain of his loss persevered.

Pain isn't fair but then again life is unfair, love is unfair, hate is unfair everything is unfair; everything including a chaste man's silent weeps is unfair.

No one can change the three fates decision, some think that just because something foreseen didn't happen means they have adjusted their destiny, but have you wondered maybe it was destiny that caused it to change.

In truth no one can properly foresee the real future, the future you are going to walk in.

* * *

Shizuka kicked the sand into the nightly breeze as she walked, she was no longer inside the uncivilized grips of Caila Village the pots of bittersweet liquid and urine no longer lingered on the dirt filled ground.

Instead the place was submerged in thick sand; her paces were melodic and steady, rhythmically walking as her feet sunk into the powdery substance that accumulated most of Egypt.

Her red hair burned into the navy air as wind dusted it with its surreal force, her eyes glowed a translucent light blue and gray, reflecting the moons weak light like a stray feline.

Freshness was to be liberally indulged in free to fly around in the usual humid Egyptian atmosphere, but tonight the air was different it wasn't as cold or as hot as it usually was; tonight the weather is temperate and even tropical.

Shizuka walked toward a isolated part of a running river that was veiled by the weeds and lotus plantations that flourished abundantly.

Her light paces revealed her inner joy, she never did care to bear the torment or regret of killing, she professionally controlled her aguish emotions, never letting too much of one over take her life.

The rivers silky waters reflected the moons complexion perfectly, it's silver face shone brightly on the waters surface.

The weeds and lotus flowers canopied the river soaking their delicate bodies in it refreshing water; the river was primitively clean and clear for distinct purposes.

Shizuka removed her tunic then the long sleeve shirt she wore, and took off her shoes. When she was completely bare, she rapidly ran into the river.

The cool liquid collided unexpectedly against her warm body heat; the stinging of the sudden impact made Shizuka shiver and recoil, wrapping her arms around her body insulating the heat.

Her coldness had died and new feeling of rejuvenation emerged from her once freezing body, the water washed over her pale skin that seemed untouched by the sun for many years.

Shizuka buried her body amoung the weeds and lotus plants, hiding her naked body away from peering eyes, she fumbled her path through the weeds unsatisfied with the location.

Not enough secrecy, too dirty or too many plants. Bored with wiping away the day's residue off her body Shizuka decided to take a fast swim, to enjoy the freedom and immortality she felt bathing in the rivers crisp embrace, the way the gentle current beats against your tense body or when the coolness tingles away your pain.

Shizuka dove smoothly down the waters surface penetrating the edge of ice liquid, her body snapped into concentration when the coldness just broke away the confusion of warmth.

Her whole body went mildly numb and neither coldness nor warmth could be perceived, it was commendable that coldness was unable to be felt, but losing feeling of your whole body is definitely not enjoyable.

A dark shadow appeared before her, intersecting her path, the shadow grew bigger and Shizuka was petrified of the unknown shadow ahead.

Her head and shoulders ducked out off the captivating water, she lifted her anxious gaze to the figure before her. Shizuka widened her eyes; her long hair spread out in the water and her arms protectively covered her bare chest.

A tall man stood wearingly before her, his golden brown hair that went a bit past his neck dripped with water, his dark skinned body was camouflaged in the darkness of the night and nothing except the whiteness of his cornea and the blueness of his irises reflected the moons light.

His chest was bare revealing the outlines of his masculine torso, he was not a skinny or a bulky build, but his height was uniquely huge.

The curious expression painted on his tanned face, didn't intimidate Shizuka what caused her to panic was the strange presence of him being here, while she was privately bathing.

The man's eyebrows curved downwards and his expression never changed, water continued to drip for his bronze hair and his body position didn't move.

Shizuka constricted her shivering arms around her bare chest even more, she stammered backwards, but her legs were stuck, not externally but internally.

His gaze prodded into her own eyes of gray and light blue, he stared overwhelmingly at the eyes of the girl before him, her eyes weren't lucid rather remarkably alien like.

He had never seen such definitions of tranquility before, pain; sorrow and confusion all disappeared only to be replaced by the celestial lineaments of an angel.

The clarity or the blue iris and the pureness of the gray iris all clouded his mind, he couldn't think straight, he didn't think this girl was human at all rather a godsend spirit or mirage of his complex imagination.

Shizuka nervously and uneasily returned the glance with confusion; she didn't comprehend why this strange man was staring into her eyes, as if he was trying to decipher her emotions.

But staying here was dangerous he might try and do something to her and she wouldn't be able to protect herself while she was naked.

Without another glance at the man's repercussions, Shizuka swiftly dunk her head back underwater and continued her swim vertically opposite her coming direction. Adrenaline pumped in her muscles, her body ached at the amount of force she disposed to move her limp body.

The current wasn't supporting her needs; it slowed her down and burned up her energy even more causing torment to pulse through her veins.

But she needed to get away, away from life's inequality because it might just hurt her.

* * *

Ok the second chapter is done please review that tell me your opinions of how the story is progressing

The comments inspire me and let me learn from my mistakes.

A/N I have a few new setoxserenity (shizuka) stories coming out soon................

And also a setoxserenityxanzu (tea) and a setoxserenityxkisara story also in progress


End file.
